Ninetails (OC)
Ninetails is an oc by Zinniax-13 Backstory Once named Sinaki Yinaku, Ninetails was once an ordinary girl till she interacted with an ancient ruins, which caused the Demon Ninetails to awaken and possess her, turning her into the queen of destruction and an engine of death to all who faced her. One day, she met and fought Flaronis, and lost. While feeling a bit different from that, she refused to accept reform and continued her conquest to destroy all. She currently works alone, waiting for the chance to strike and poison the world with despair. After a period of time, Ninetails started to question her own goals...Is this truly what she wants? As she fights Flaronis again and again, losing each time, she got desperate for knowing her cause and meaning. After some time thinking, Ninetails decided to talk with Sinaki and strike a deal to help learn her meaning with life. After a long talk, Ninetails proposed a bargain: Sinaki would allow Ninetails to get her full power and strength once more. In return, Sinaki would have an equal share of the body. Sinaki accepted, and the two became one. This was the point where Ninetails started to appreciate the meaning of life, and went to peruse her own goals, and start over. With Sinaki guiding her, she softened up a bit, and fully understood, and came to like Flaronis. This resulted in her gaining her true, unrestricted power. Death Battle Ideas * Ninetails vs Amaterasu * Ninetails (OC) vs Morrigan Aensland Possible Opponents *Amaterasu *Thanos *Morrigan Aensland *Sora *Shonetsu Atsui Death Battle Info Personal Name: Ninetails (Originally Sinaki Yinaku) Age: Ageless *Aging has completely stopped upon becoming Ninetails* Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown. Gear/Weapons Ninetails' Despair Armor: A battle armor that is made to repel blows from light-based attacks. It also fills the field with despair, which she can exploit for more damage. This armor also can borrow power from its user to make itself stronger, at the cost of damaging the user slightly. Lance of the Shadowing-Sun: A lance that gives Ninetails complete control over her vessel. It can do rapid earth-shattering strikes that can decimate entire mountains in seconds. It also allows the user to use their inner darkness as a weapon, reforming it into different magical attacks. Ninetails Hopeless Crown: A battle crown she wars. It boosts her willpower to fight, while bringing fear into enemies, and boosts hr magical power by 10%. Skills Superhuman Strength: She can lift up to 800 tons with ease. Superhuman speeds: She can move up to mach 6.2 with ease and is very agile. Unlimited Flight. Fear-Power: She can induce fear on even the toughest of enemies. Fear-induced enemies tend to be a bit more reckless, but more defensive as well. She can absorb the fear of others to boost her own strength, with no defined limit. Dark-Spears: She can form many darkness spears from behind her to shoot, or from under or above to impale enemies, which these spears can destroy entire buildings with ease. Frostbound: She can manipulate ice with ease, being able to form blasts of ice, ice walls to defend herself, and ice chains to restrain or freeze targets. Shock-Lock: She can manipulate lightning with ease, from lightning shots that can bounce on walls and useful to catch enemies by surprise. She can also cloak herself in lightning to defend herself if needed. She can also trap enemies in lightning orbs to shock them rapidly for a few seconds. Ninetails-Overdrive: An alternate form where she enters a state where she uses her fullest power and potential to achieve her full form. In this state, all her areas except durability are boosted by 750% and they all get added bonuses, such as stunning enemies through lightning strikes. She can ONLY use this form when she has taken a bit of a beating, and it runs of a 5 minute timer. During this state, her attacks can decimate entire planets with ease. "Your time is set...": Her finisher. She fires a projectile ring that traps enemies. If it connects, she proceeds to trap the victim in a deadly black hole for a few seconds before exploding them inside the black hole, able to destroy the planet. Full-Power Ninetails can tap into her full power, unrestricted form by soothing herself and bursting with positive emotions. In this form, she gains access to the most powerful light and darkness magic. In this state, Sinaki herself can switch places, and use psychic bursts and blasters. In this state, Ninetails gains power to sealed Light and Darkness, and is capable of destroying the entire Solar System with about 3/4 of her power. All her stats gain a 1000% boost. Feats Defeated Flaronis Destina Destroyed a mountain by punching it. Ran 50 times faster than the eye can track. Defeated a Divinity-Protection Unit that contained a holy relic made to destroy her. Has demolished solar systems in full-power mode. Flaws Hot-headed Bloodthirsty at almost all times. Quite frail, and cannot take hits too well. Lost to Flaronis more times than she won. Sometimes forgets to check to make sure she had killed her target. Now sometimes spares and forgives targets, so they can get stronger. Sinaki sometimes is too naive. Trivia This character design was based on Ara from Elsword. Mary Sue Score 34 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Female Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Tragic Villains Category:The Herald Saga Combatants